


Relentless Savior

by SayHiDestery



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on a Dream, Crossover, Flirting, I made kaworu flirt a lot, Kagune, M/M, Quinque, and an rp, and artwork, aogiri - Freeform, dove!shinji, ghoul!kaworu, kaworu is really gay, like really kaworu flirts a lot, you aren't reading into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayHiDestery/pseuds/SayHiDestery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's suicide mission into Aogiri goes awry and Kaworu is there to save the day, whether or not Shinji even wanted him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless Savior

_You either kill me or you let some other freak kill me._

Shinji only heard breathing on the other side of the walk-talky.

_If you attempt to save my life again, I will use my quinque on you._

_"I understand."_

* * *

 

In the very deepest corners of his mind, Shinji honestly hadn't hoped to die at Aogiri. They were the _ultimate_ enemy. Shinji didn't want to be defeated by them. No, he'd hoped some starving Ghoul would stumble across him and be unable to help themselves. So then, he could save _them_ too. Aogiri was not the death he wanted. They were why Shinji was here now.

But he was getting tunnel vision and this was getting very, _very_ bad.

"Shinji! C'mon, they called a retreat!" Someone that sounded like Touji yelled to him, and they sounded too far away.

He stumbled back against the wall, his vision swallowed by the red iris that pinned him down.

"I... I can't..."

The kagune wrapped around his neck like a thin black rope and threw him across the chamber. He scrambled back up, his nails scraping against the wall for purchase. He _had_ to keep going. He had to retreat. He had to... he had-

"Where do you think you're going, little boy?"

A foot pressed against his back and he found himself face-first on the floor, the heavy weight on his spine effectively trapping him. Just as it let off a little bit, the kagune wrapped around his waist and threw him upwards like a baseball before slamming him back to the floor on his back.

He struggled to breathe. Every breath felt like his chest cavity was going to explode. A cold, wet _something_ slid underneath his shirt and it took him a minute to shiver in disgust upon realizing that the _thing_ feeling him up was the ghoul's kagune.

It wrapped slowly around his neck.

"You know, I really hate it when my food screams while I eat. It's fucking rude. So I'll kill you now." The man above him smirked in a way that would have been endearing if it wasn't laced with predatory hunger.

"Don't... d-don't... agh!" The muscles of the kagune clenched tightly around his neck without warning and Shinji feared it was trying to crush his windpipe or pop his head off his body first. Once the pain was numbed and his vision darkened, his body went completely slack and everything in him felt strangely at ease.

_Except the tiny part of him that was screaming for him to fight._

He couldn't tell if the weight on his throat disappeared or if he just couldn't feel it anymore but, he did hear glass break. He heard the name "eyepatch" and "Tabris" but his brain didn't register what that meant.

All he did register was that, before the kagune had uncoiled, it had jerked him onto his side and his tunnel vision saw two dark shadows fighting across the chamber. He watched gigantic wings flair out in dominance and another ghoul cower under him. There was shouting, then whimpering, and then... footsteps. Towards him.

The shadow squatted in front of him and took his pulse before snickering and standing again.

Then, he was scooped up and carried off to what could have been Neverland.

* * *

 

 

Shinji hadn't always relied heavily on technology. He had an impeccable internal clock because of the way he grew up. His body said it was late, some bewitched morning hour when he regained consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was that his body seemed to be humming. It seemed... happy. And that could mean a myriad of things but the first thing Shinji thought of was _sedatives_. Possibly something with high serotonin levels. Okay, so he had medication in him. But _how_?

The second thing he became aware of was the _smell._ It wasn't bad. It was very good, actually. There was incense for sure. His mother used to burn it all the time when she was alive. Shinji's apartment smelled like fresh-cut wood, home-cooked food, and the occasional whiff of cleaning supplies when he had the energy. Wherever he was, it smelled of coffee, lavender, and... very subtle cologne. Nothing overwhelming, but it was musky and out of place. Not unpleasant.

The last thing he became aware of was the gentle touch at his neck. It was ghostly and tender, tracing a line across his throat, skating his Adam's apple, and back. Here and there it moved up to check his pulse, sometimes it sat just beside his windpipe to feel him breathe, but otherwise it was the gentlest swipe of finger tips across his throat. It was comforting in a way that was intimate and rare, a familiar kindness that he was entirely unfamiliar with.

The touch knew him. Somewhere, he'd felt this (or something similar) before.

At last, his eyes fluttered open but only saw darkness. It took nearly two minutes for the night blindness to disperse and he could clearly see the dim light on the unfamiliar ceiling. Shadows were dancing and the heavy smell of incense was contained within this room.

"You're awake."

Shinji turned towards the voice and it was at the same moment that he recognized its owner that he also recognized that his arms were immobile.

"Y... y-you... you..."

"You wanted it to be me or some other ghoul, right?" Tabris said with a sultry smirk on his lips, eyes half-lidded as he drew his hand back from his throat. "I decided it was going to be me." He said, leaning over him and opening his mouth.

Shinji's eyes widened and he minutely shook his head before closing his eyes and turning his face away as the ghoul leaned down to take his life.

"I knew you still had a will to live."

Shinji let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned back and immediately retracted as far down into the pillow as he could. Tabris was not an inch from his face. His mouth gaped and closed with a click before he mumbled out, "Y... y-you're too c-close..." He trailed off, his voice barely a hoarse whisper.

Tabris smirked at him. "I'd be a lot closer if I was eating you right now."

Shinji shivered but tried not to show it.

Eventually, Tabris leaned back and Shinji took note that his wrists were indeed handcuffed to the headboard and, yes, that _was_ his quinque atop the dresser across the room. Tabris sat on the bed beside him, but moved to relight one of the candles and check out of the blinds that shielded this room from the rest of the world.

"Ikari-kun," Tabris said as he looked through his small crack in the blinds, "you might benefit from knowing this: we ghouls are not vampires. Unless we are brand new or starving, most of us can only faintly smell blood. This is because humans are very... full of aroma, I suppose. You each have an unique scent and, on top of this, humans and ghouls alike are surrounded by aromas that cling to our skins and add to this 'aroma mask' understand?"

Shinji remained quiet, instead watching the ghoul at the end of the bed like a hawk.

Tabris walked back around - slowly, of course, like he was teasing him - and sat back down on the bed. He leaned in again and breathed for a moment right above Shinji's pulse. "You smell of sweat, epinephrine, and lavender... the last one is due to the incense. None of these are your natural scents, but all three keep me from smelling your blood. And, on top of this, I am not hungry. So you have nothing to fear." Tabris offered a smile of comfort but Shinji wasn't having it.

"Sorry I'm a little freaked out by the fact I'm in a dark room, tied to a bed, and there is a _ghoul_ looming over me."

"I'm not looming."

Shinji glared.

Tabris chuckled deeply and Shinji felt it in his bones. It only made him more uncomfortable. "It's adorable when you think you're intimidating to me, Ikari-kun."

Shinji couldn't help blushing, and he might have tried to kick the annoying ghoul if his legs didn't feel so useless right now.

"You drugged me?" Shinji asked incredulously, and now that he was speaking with effort, he could feel how numb his tongue was and how slurred his words probably were.

Tabris nodded. "You wouldn't stop crying while I tended to all your wounds, so I gave you some medication for the pain. Don't worry, what I gave you is perfectly safe for humans. Plus, aside from what I said, the medication will mask your blood very well, should the other three smells wear off. But as I said, you have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you." Tabris sat on the edge of the bed again and Shinji felt trapped. He was, essentially, trapped.

"Where am I?" Shinji finally mustered the courage to ask.

Tabris gave a small smile. "You're in the second story of Anteiku."

"I am?"

"You are."

"Okay."

Well, at least now he knew where he was, not only situationally but geographically as well. That offered some comfort.

"You're also handcuffed because I'm adhering your warning and I am not yet ready to die. So I have separated you and your quinque like so." Tabris pointed at the dresser in the corner of the room with the metal case on top of it. It looked out of place here. "This way, we are both safer."

"I don't feel all that safe, ghoul." Shinji spit.

"Well, you are sort of captive at the moment, dove." Tabris shot back. After a moment's silence, he opened a small metal box on the night stand beside the bed and told him, "I need to change your bandaging again." He sat a roll of bandaging and some gause pads on the bed. "You landed on some shards of broken glass when he tossed you the last time." He said as he threaded his fingers between Shinji's.

Immediately, Shinji tried to shake his hand out and hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Tabris didn't answer, instead holding Shinji's hand tighter as he unlocked one cuff and unwound the chain from the headboard before locking it around his wrist again and letting go. "You know, you shy away from any physical contact, even in your sleep." Shinji said nothing and instead kept his jaw shut all through Tabris coaxing Shinji to sit up. Apparently, the ghoul had broken some ribs and caused a lot of bruising. Surprise, surprise.

Tabris sat right behind Shinji and immediately the brunet was on edge. He could feel breath on the back of his neck that caused goosebumps all over his body, and Tabris chose to sit so close that the insides of his thigh's hugged Shinji's hips. This alone made Shinji's heart race. Not only had he never been this close to another person, but this was a ghoul. An adrenaline junky would have killed to be in his spot right now, or at least feel what he was feeling right now.

It also didn't help that the way Tabris touched him was slow, gentle, and lingering, like how one would touch their lover. It was seductive and far, far too intimate for Shinji to stand in any other circumstance where he had power in the situation.

"You're very jumpy, Ikari-kun." Tabris whispered and Shinji felt that whisper on his back.

"Do you blame me?"

"Where's the cool demeanor you had the last time we met?"

He had one good shoulder right now, and with it, he aimed to elbow Tabris as hard as he could in the gut, for a moment forgetting that nothing he did would actually hurt the ghoul.

Instead of letting Shinji hit him and hurt himself, Tabris caught the elbow easily and dragged his nails up the tender underside of his arm. "You have little reason to be so aggressive towards me." He drew a circle on the palm of Shinji's frozen, twitching hand, with his nail. In Tabris' experience, he found that, sometimes, humans reacted more to soft, barely-there touches than anything else. Shinji was a prime example.

He made Shinji hold his arms up so he could re-bandage his chest and ribs. He jumped a number of times from Tabris' hair brushing his fingers. He also took great care in bandaging Shinji's hands again, too.

"There, that should be good for a little while. Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine." He was, but he didn't want that medicine again.

Tabris brushed his hands on his pants and stood up. "I should leave you to rest. Here." He undid one of the cuffs around his wrists and locked it to the headboard. "See, the chain is a bit longer so you should be able to rest comfortably. I honestly don't mean to lock you up, Ikari-kun, but I'm protecting my family here. The ghouls of Anteiku are very precious to me."

Shinji nodded. "I understand." His fight was gone. He was tired.

"Please get some rest, Shinji-kun."

With that, Tabris was gone and Shinji rolled himself up in the blankets and enjoyed the calming candles and incense that made up the atmosphere of this room. He also liked the way that ghoul said his name and he wasn't sure if that was a sin or not, but at this point he didn't care. He was tired and all he wanted was to sleep.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I loved writing this. This is actually based off an rp between my partner and I. I dreamt this up the other night after we had finished and I just had to write it out. Also a shoutout to @reddwinters (on tumblr) for the art piece that inspired the idea in the first place! Remember to leave comments and kudos! Thanks everyone!!!!


End file.
